


Windswept

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jearmin Week Day 4: Stargazing</p><p>     Jean lowered his body onto the cool grass, its tendrils pricking his skin when he moved. As he laid down, he let out a sigh and stared up into the dark, clear sky above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windswept

Jean lowered his body onto the cool grass, its tendrils pricking his skin when he moved. As he laid down, he let out a sigh and stared up into the dark, clear sky above. A few hundred feet away he could hear the clatter of dishes as they were haphazardly washed by the rest of his squad and candle light glowed softly from the windows. He had managed to slip away after eating and cleaning his gear. He needed a moment away from everything in order to process what had happened that day. The clouds moved quickly across the expanse of the sky, traveling on cool air currents and swirling faster than he had ever seen before. Jean heard the crunch of boots moving towards him across the grass and his heart quickened when someone else settled down beside him.

“It’s nice out tonight.” murmured Armin.

“Yeah,” was all Jean could think to say softly in response.

He had been avoiding Armin after what happened today. How are you supposed to thank someone for saving your life? If Armin hadn’t reacted as quickly as he did and shot Jean’s attacker, he wouldn’t be here in the grass, staring at the sky, and listening to their hushed breathing. Jean cleared his throat and attempted to wet his rapidly drying mouth.

“Back when I was a kid, before any of this, I used to go into the fields behind my house and lay in the grass, just like this. I would dream of life in the Military Police, living in the lap of luxury and only for myself.” He grimaced and let out a forced laugh, “Look at us now.”

Wind rushed across their still bodies causing their shirts to flutter across their stomachs and their hair to fly with the gust. Armin rolled onto his side with his head propped on a hand and looked at Jean.

“I’d do the same thing. I’d take the book my parents left with me and walk as far away from everything I could. I’d leaf through its pages and imagine that the walls I saw in the distance were waves crashing against the shore instead of a twisted cage to humanity.” Armin exhaled deeply and fell back onto the grass. “It really is a pretty night.”

Jean closed his eyes and inhaled, running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks.” he breathed, “For, you know. Saving me. Thank you Armin.”

Jean glanced over and the smaller boy’s face had gone dark, his mouth set in a grim line, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hair fluttering in wisps around his face.

“If I hadn’t done it you’d be gone. Besides, who else would have done it if it wasn’t for me?” his face lightened as he smirked. Jean elbowed Armin gently in the ribs and Armin laughed softly, but his face quickly changed again. “It was awful Jean. I didn’t know how it would be to end someone else’s life, to take away their existence and to have to live with that for the rest of my life.”

Jean’s heart sank in his stomach. Even if he was still here and breathing thanks to Armin, it was almost unbearable to see him this way.

Armin’s voice grew softer and more determined, “I never want to do that again. I honestly never do. But if the price I pay is never seeing you again Jean, I’d do it all over in a heartbeat.” Jean’s ears burned at the sincerity in the other boy’s voice and he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Let’s go back inside and see what else we have to do before sleeping.” said Jean as he sat up and brushed blades of grass from his clothes. He offered a hand to Armin and pulled him up, noticing a slight pinkness to his face. While Jean expected Armin to let go of his hand as he stood up, he intertwined his chilled fingers with Jean’s.

“Yeah, we should get back.” Armin whispered as he gazed up at the stars. Jean tightened his grip around Armin’s hand and pulled him closer.

“Thank you.” He said, watching Armin and feeling the boy’s wonder at the expanse of the atmosphere around them seep into his bones. Armin looked to Jean and smiled, an idea sparking and he began to run. Armin pulled Jean along with him as they made their way back across the windswept field of grass to the soft glow of candles and low clatter of dishes.


End file.
